


The Love Under The Mark

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Protective Seb, soul mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Who says fate has to decide everything?When Jim's soul Mark appears and it isn't who he thought. How will he handle keeping the other man at bay?Sebastian never leaves his best friends side as they grow and change, even as his own arm remains bare. He still loved his kitten more than a damn mark could prove.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim glared down at the name on his arm, furious as the black letters etched themselves on his forearm. This was not supposed to happen, he was supposed to be powerful, not glued to some person he hadn't even met. Who the fuck was John? That was such a common name, how was he supposed to find the man?

That wasn't even who he was in love with.... 

Jim blinked tears as he reached for his cell phone, he wanted it to be Seb..... they had been friends since they were little, how could his soul mark not match?

this was the moment he had been waiting for, dreading and excited about since he started seeing the kids in his class get theirs, but being the last one in his year to have a soul mark wasn't fun. at least it gave him more time with Sebastian. 

"Hey, Seb?" Jim hadn't wanted to do this over the phone, he could wait until Monday at School.

Sebastian set his book aside at hearing his friends voice, he knew that tone. "What's wrong? I can be there in five minutes."

Jim couldn't even get the words out before he heard the click that ended the call, at least he didn't have to go through this alone. Sebastian would have his back and not let this ruin what they had. Because even with out the marks.... at least, maybe... It felt like love.

But logically Jim knew he was still only fifteen, so it could have just been chemicals. 

Sebastian slipped into the room, not surprised to see his best friend spaced out, Jim did that a lot. His brain just worked too fast and he couldn't focus. Sebastian stopped in his tracks when he saw what caused the distress. "Jimmy...."

That one whispered word seemed to break Jim out of whatever fog he was in. "Don't say it, Seb. I already woke up to the damn thing on my arm, please there has to be some way to fix this."

Sebastian bit his lip, he couldn't think... "Jim, this doesn't matter. Just because you got your mark doesn't mean you have to change."

Jim already knew that, well he had known that. Now all he could see was that name.... "I wanted it to be you... It was supposed to be you, Sebastian. You're the one I love!"

Sebastian took note of the words as he wrapped Jim in his arms. "Even if our Marks don't match... It doesn't change the fact that we love each other. I will never leave you, Jim. "

But Jim should have already known that fact, Sebastian was always by him now and even after this turn of events, Sebastian was going to leave his Kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

The copper tang hit Sebastian as he entered the flat, his eyes starting to search as his heart raced into a panic. Not again.... "Jim!"

Sebastian raced upstairs, he didn't want to go through almost losing his lover again. he couldn't take it a second time, there had to be a way to make Jim forget, without cutting his arm off. Because it was all this damn Marks fault, the fact that he had gotten his Soul Mark at such a young age had haunted his Kitten for years. 

the poured soaked into the carpet, matching the tiles pattern. Blood, more than he had seen in the past come from his boy. "Jim.... Why?"

Jim couldn't even see straight as he dug at the mark in his arm, not caring about anything other than making his arm bare again. He wanted to be Seb's, how hard was it for the universe to follw the plan he had laid out?

Sebastian reached down to take Jim's wrist. "Jim. Stop, I'm callling an ambulance."

Jim blinked, attepmting to focus, his Tiger was here. "S-s..."

Sebastian pulled Jim to him, wrapping a towel around his arm and holding it tightly. "Just hold on, helps on the way."

Jim's head lulled as the blood loss hit him. "You...."

Sebastian kissed his hair, praying they would hurry. "I'm not leaving you, even when you kicked my ass in the army, God knows how you made a higher rank, but we have been through everything.... please don't leave me. I know that Mark is a burden, but it doesn't mean anything. I'm yours forever, even if you find this person."

Sebastian kept talking as he heard the sirens, thanking whatever God that would hear him as the paramedics came into their flat. 

Sebastian didn't want to let Jim go, but he had to as the gurney was lifted. He followed down the stairs and out the door to his car as the ambulance sped to the hospital. 

Seb didn't allow himself a moment to think, because if he did.... he'd crumble and it would be over. He wouldn't do that until Jim was safe.

Jim blinked, his head spinning as he saw the lights, what-how. "Seb?"

Sebastian moved to the bed, he hadn't left in the two days that Jimmy had been asleep. "Right here, you dumbass."

Jim groaned softly as he tried to sit up higher. "I'll find a way to get the fucking thing off."

Sebastian took his hand. "How about we leave out the ones that can potentially kill you. Because I can't handle this a third time.... not if it is only going to get worse. The Mark isn't going away."

Jim leaned his head back, he knew putting his man through this wasn't right, even if he hated the Mark."I can't handle staring at it every day. it's the wrong name. "

Sebastian moved to lay on the bed, laying a hand over Jim's tattoo. "Don't think about it, just know how much we love each other, don't think about anyone outside of this room. If you would actually say yes I could propose."

Jim focused on his Tiger, he didn't want his mind to wander. He would say yes.... If only it would help this situation. "I love you."

Sebastian stopped humming, smiling at his Kitten. "I love you too, more than the whole world combined."


End file.
